hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tornado Outbreak of May 17-21, 2021 (TornadoMaster)
Summary The '''tornado Outbreak of May 17-21, 2021 '''was a significant tornado outbreak affecting the plains in Nebraska, Kansas and Oklahoma. This event occurred in the middle of a relatively (one powerful outbreak earlier in the season) quiet season with there only being one tornado Outbreak earlier in the season in April. On May 17, 2021 a strong ridge of low pressure developed along a slight northeast line going in to Nebraska and moving into kansas early the next morning. The ridge of high pressure would not move into northwest Oklahoma until early morning of May 20. Many strong supercells formed along the ridge, many of them producing multiple tornadoes, some long track and violent. There were minimal fatalities due to extensive lead times and warnings for the tornadoes. The NWS had perfected their new warning system. This tornado Outbreak had 67 tornadoes in total, 22 of them being significant (EF2+), 9 intense (EF3+), and 2 being violent (EF4+). These tornadoes claimed the lives of 4 people over the course of 4 days, 8 hours, and 21 minutes. Significant events in this tornado outbreak include the Stillwater, Oklahoma tornado, the Baxter Springs, Kansas tornado, and the tornado family of Coats, Kansas. Unfortunately, many more tornadoes would track through the area starting up again the same day as the outbreak ended. There was only a slight pause in the tornadic activity, but enough to call it a separate outbreak. In this outbreak there was also a large supercell producing 3.75 inch hail in Lincoln Nebraska. The damage cost for this hail storm came out to $1,000,000. The most expensive tornado of the outbreak was the Baxter springs EF4 tornado, trailed by the Stillwater tornado that totaled at $700,000,000. There was a dispute of the Baxter springs tornado, some saying that it should have been rated EF5 due to the fact that 2 homes were swept clean off of their foundations. Further investigation found that there were no washers in the bolts that held the house to the foundation. May 17 Many homes were damaged by a long track high end EF2 tornado that hit just north of Lincoln. This tornado tracked southeast from Arbor in to northeast Lincoln where about 20 homes had their roofs and some second stories ripped off. High end EF2 damage was observed in this subdivision. The supercell continued to track southeast and produced a high end EF3 stovepipe tornado that ravaged the town of Walton east of Lincoln. This tornado was short lived but extremely powerful. An EF0 satellite tornado was observed southwest of the tornado, doing some tree damage. Many other supercells producing strong straight line winds in excess of 75 mph were observed moving through southern Nebraska and Northern Kansas as the evening went on. No fatalities were observed on this day. May 18 The storm prediction center issued a moderate risk for central Kansas and parts of northeastern Oklahoma. The ridge of low pressure stalled here for over 36 hours. Many multi celled storms moved through the area, one even dropping an EF1 tornado in the small town of Antonio, KS. Many other tornadic supercells formed throughout the day one dropping a large family of tornadoes where a tornado family was born. At the same time there were three tornadoes on the ground, each taking a similar path, therefore completely destroying the small town of Coats in Kansas. The amount of homes that were able to be saved were few and far between. The first tornado was a very large EF2 tornado that had the girth of a wedge tornado but not the wind speed. The quarter mile wide tornado tracked through much of the southern and eastern parts of the town (Moving northeast) the second tornado tracked over the northern side of the town moving directly east. This tornado was rated EF1. The next tornado to ravage the small town was a mid range EF3 mostly over farmland and fields, but tracked directly over the middle of Coats. There was one fatality from a resident who ignored the warnings. His home was not well built and got swept clean off of its foundation. The storm went on to produce an EF1 tornado that destroyed some weak farm outbuildings. Category:Hypothetical Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes Category:Future Events Category:Future Tornadoes Category:Future Tornado Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes in the United States Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Future disasters